


Ailurophile

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Dark Character, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: Junhui volunteers at an animal shelter, and a sad Wonwoo always comes in to pet the cats.Is there a catch?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	Ailurophile

Junhui always loves cats since he was a little kid. He doesn’t mind the scratches, little nips he gets from the fluffs. The joy it brings him is enough for him to love them more.

Junhui waved to the guest, he’s a volunteer on an animal shelter. He remembers this guy, two days ago, the same lanky guy entered the shelter and quietly pets the cats.

Junhui just observes him from the sideline. If he’s not mistaken the guy is a six footer but he looks small once he crouched down to play with the cats.

It’s the third time he’s seeing him, he looks really familiar but he can’t point where he met him. When he tries to get closer, one of the cats meows at him loudly, as if asking for his attention. He just brushed it off and continued sorting the cat food.

It went on for a month, the guy usually goes there when he’s alone on his shift. Today is different though, instead of going straight to the cats, the guy is walking to his direction. Since Junhui is the friendly type, he’s just standing there with a smile. His breath hitched when the stranger pulled him in for a hug. His hands is on the side hanging awkwardly.

Junhui forced a laugh after the guy patted his head. Confusion is evident on his eyes as he try to remember where he met him.

“I guess it’s true, you don’t remember me Huihui?” said the stranger, his eyes showing so much sadness.

“I’m sorry, I got into an accident. May I know who you are?” Junhui asked, scratching the back of his head while sporting an awkward smile.

“Don’t you remember how we played hide and seek last summer? Try to remember how you begged Nonu to spare your life, my dear Huihui.” Wonwoo whispered to the shock stricken-faced Junhui.

Junhui’s eyes twitched as he held his throbbing head. He saw Wonwoo’s sinister smile as he slowly fell to the ground.

_It’s a dream come true to be able to volunteer on an animal shelter. The little fluffs are his stress reliever. He heard from a friend that the animal shelter near his school is looking for a volunteer. One of their volunteers didn’t come back for weeks now and they’re short of staffs._

_And oh, he forgot to mention he’s an exchange student from China. He got curious with the Korean culture so he applied, and Voila~! He’s here on his dream country, studying to become a vet. It’s challenging for him because when he arrived, he only knew a couple of Korean phrases that can help him get by._

_Junhui walked to the shelter excitedly, almost skipping instead of walking to be exact. It’s his first day to volunteer and he can’t wait to meet all the animals, and of course the staffs and volunteers like him._

_“Guys, this is Junhui, he’s studying Veterinary Medicine in the nearby campus. The same university as Wonwoo here.” Introduced the shelter’s director._

_His eyes travelled to the man the director pointed out. The lanky guy look awkward as he tried his best to make himself smaller. Not liking the attention given to him. Junhui offered a small smile, and waved to him. Wonwoo just nodded and fixed his glasses before going back to work._

_Junhui was quick to befriend everyone except for Wonwoo. The tall guy always keeps to himself._

_“Wonwoo is close to Mingyu, he was the guy who didn’t return for two weeks now.” Seokmin whispered to Junhui. The smiling fella is one of his closest friend in the shelter now. He is a chatterbox and Junhui is one so they clicked._

_Junhui thinks Wonwoo needs to cheer up so he started to pester him a lot. He always initiated the conversation. Eats with him on their breaks. He also walks him to the bus station. They got closer as the days went by, sometimes Seokmin joins them._

_He developed a little crush on Wonwoo. The tall guy look extra cute when he laughs and his nose scrunches. Or the way he look small whenever he plays with the cats. And as far as Junhui know, cat persons are always the softest ones._

_He wanted to see where Wonwoo lives so he opened it up to him. Wonwoo looked angry when he asked. The younger declined immediately, face laced with annoyance._

_They say curiosity killed the cat but Junhui has always been adventurous. He secretly followed Wonwoo on his way home. Carefully walking behind him, almost tiptoeing not to get caught._

_He didn’t notice when Wonwoo spotted him on the store’s glass mirror. The younger stayed alert and veered to an abandon building._

_Wonwoo cornered him the moment he stepped in. His eyes dark and slanted in a very menacing way. Junhui’s heartbeat started to pick up, it’s like telling him he’s in danger. He’s seeing a different Wonwoo, seems like he is a new person. This is not the soft spoken Wonwoo he knew. Not the kind eyes he’s used to see. This one look like he can end his life then and there._

_“Do you know what happened to Mingyu? Do you want to end up like him?” Wonwoo asked as he slowly wrapped his hands on Junhui’s neck._

_“Listen up Huihui, I’ll tell you an interesting story. One day, I met Mingyu on the streets. He clumsily poured his iced coffee on me. I found it cute, though. He’s quite a charmer. Could’ve been someone I’ll end up with in the future. But no, that giant puppy sniffs on places he shouldn’t be. He caught me stealing funds from the animal shelter. You see, I only live alone. Nobody supports me nah-uh don’t give me that pitiful eyes. Because I won’t spare your life now that you know what I did. Oh! We’re not on the climax yet. So he confronted me and told me he can support the both of us. I do have pride, and I don’t want anyone paying for my needs, I’d rather work for it, in other words, steal. I swear I didn’t mean it at first, we fought and his clumsy ass hit his head on my sink. He would’ve lived but to make sure no one knows about my little secret, I decided to just stab him to death. Funny how I thought I’d grow old with him and then the next minute, mercilessly killing him. Now, now, do you want to be on the same boat? I still have his body hidden on my bathtub. Do you want to see him, Huihui?”_

_Junhui froze at the revelation. His throat feels dry as he kept on gulping. Wonwoo’s hands are still wrapped on his neck but not tight enough to choke him. And Junhui did what anyone in his position would do, escape. So he tried to secretly look around for a weapon. The baseball bat is too far from him, so he went with what he’s good at, martial arts. He twisted Wonwoo’s arms and when he got out from his hold, kicked the side of his leg. Wonwoo yelped in pain. Junhui took the chance to run away._

_It was a wrong move to run up the stairs. He hid from one of the piled boxes. Breathing silently as he try to listen for nearby sounds. Expecting Wonwoo to catch up. He heard the sound of the baseball bat dragged over the metal fence._

_“Huihui~ you can’t hide from me. Come out and we’ll talk.” Wonwoo called him out. Laughing hysterically as he bang the bat onto the fence._

_The sound made Junhui jump. A box fell and he heard footsteps coming his way. He hissed when Wonwoo appeared infront of him._

_“Huihui is a scaredy cat?” Wonwoo asked with a pout._

_“Don’t be scared Hui~ I’ll make it painless.” He got something behind his pocket. Waving the injection, he walked to Junhui._

_“Nonu, please. I won’t tell a soul. Just please let me go. I can go back to China right away. Just please.” Junhui begged while slowly walking backwards. As Wonwoo gets nearer he kept on moving as well. He didn’t see he’s almost at the edge. And when he’s about to run on the opposite direction, Wonwoo pushed him hard._

Junhui woke up in a hospital bed. Panicked, he looked around the room. He saw Seokmin dozing off on the sofa. Instead of calling him, he pushed the button beside his bed to call for the nurse.

He was checked and everything is good. A doctor will see him first thing in the morning.

When the nurse closed the door, Seokmin lazily opened his eyes. Mouth dropped when he saw Junhui already sitting up.

“Jun~ I’m glad you’re awake now. I was so scared. I saw Wonwoo hovering over you. He was laughing and crying at the same time while holding an injection. I sneaked up on him after calling the police.” Seokmin said, all the while checking Jun.

“Where is he now Seok?” Junhui asked.

“He’s taken back to the mental hospital. I didn’t know he was mentally ill. And oh he confessed about what he did to Mingyu and what happened to you. That guy preserved Mingyu’s dead body. You know he studies chemistry, right? He’s sick in the head. It’s still giving me goose bumps. We used to hang out and oh I can’t imagine.” Seokmin shivered.

One month has passed, Jun decided to pay Wonwoo a visit. He pity the guy who killed the love of his life to cover his dirty work.

He talked with Wonwoo’s psychiatrist. The guy never showed any progress, if anything, he became worse. It’s said he only talked to the dog stuffed toy and calling it Mingyu. He hugs it to sleep and cries while singing it a song. As much as the psychiatrist wants him to meet Wonwoo, he’s not yet stable.

Junhui left the mental institution with a heavy heart. Seems like he will never get his friend back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new genre to me 🥺 i hope i did it justice. And this is my first WonHui too.
> 
> But anyway, this prompt is supposed to be a fluff with a little bit of angst au. Like Wonwoo is still mourning his dead boyfriend Mingyu, and he found comfort in the form of cats on the nearby animal shelter. And Junhui has been crushing on Wonwoo eversince and he offered to be Wonwoo's distraction and all those cliches but I don't know how it became like this 😂😂😂
> 
> Leave your thoughts~


End file.
